Dragon Age: Rise of the Wardens
by LonesomeSurivor
Summary: A retelling of Dragon Age: Origins. Featuring all five origin stories, five different individuals undertake the role of being Grey Wardens and must work together to not only end the Fifth Blight, but survive it. Romance, action, deceit, betrayal. The Wardens Rise.
1. Chapter I

**Dragon Age:  
Rise of the Wardens**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

" _And so is the Golden City blackened_

 _With each step you take in my Hall._

 _Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting._

 _You brought Sin to Heaven_

 _And doom upon all the world."_

 _-Canticle of Threnodies 8:13_

The Chantry teaches us that it is the hubris of men which brought the darkspawn into our world. The mages had sought to usurp Heaven, but, instead they destroyed it. They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption. They returned as monsters, the first of the darkspawn. They became a blight upon the lands, unstoppable and relentless. The dwarven kingdoms were the first to fall- and from the Deep Roads the darkspawn drove at us again and again until, finally, we neared annihilation. Until the Grey Wardens came. Men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings, the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness, and prevailed. It has been four centuries since that victory, and we have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the darkspawn to return. But those, who once called us heroes, have forgotten. We are few now, and our warnings have been ignored for too long. It may even be too late, for I have seen with my own eyes what lies upon the horizon. Maker… help us all.

* * *

 **Act I  
** **Origins**

* * *

 **Chapter I  
** **The Human Noble**

* * *

The cool whisper of morning slowly crept through the summertime air. Innocents of Harper's Ford slowly emerged one by one from their cozy houses, beginning their working days at the small marketplace and at the farms just outside the border. Children quickly rushed about; doing whatever chores they had been given so they could spend the rest of the day running about, no cares in the world. As the sun rose higher, the town quickly took the appearance of a city, rivaling its numbers for sure. However the occupants were simple village folk, nothing more.

At the back end of the town, sitting just at the edge of the sea, was Highever Castle. It was a sight, one that could be viewed from miles away. At the moment the shadow of this castle cast itself over the town, causing the air to chill slightly more than when the warm sun set upon it. The gates slowly rolled up and men in silver plated armor began to move through the town. The residence greeted them with smiles and waves, the men replied likewise. They spread throughout the town and posted themselves, guards ready to protect the innocent from anything that tried to cause harm.

The courtyard had soldiers filing into long lines, all of them standing at attention. Several other soldiers, who were in slightly heavier armor than the others, inspected them. They walked slowly up and down the lines, eyeing each soldier keenly- looking from the top of their heads down to the dirt beneath them. The three lines of troops all raised their hands to their heads in salute. The three inspectors turned to see a young man and quickly stood straight to salute him as well. The young man had shoulder length hair and a thick goatee, both of which were a golden shade of brown. He wore leather armor and casually walked over to the troops, arms folded. He smirked as they all saluted him.

"No need for that lads," he said calmly, his voice very suave as it was. "I was just coming to let your commanders know some news."

They stopped saluting and the three commanders approached him. "Yes my lord?" asked the lead of them.

The man smirked. "What did I tell you to call me?" he asked, his voice still calm and controlled yet still giving off the tense of displease.

"You asked us to call you by your name, not your title," the commander asked, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well then please, sir, call me by my name."

"What, oh," the commander struggled for a moment, "Yes Darren?"

Darren smiled. "That's more like it!" he exclaimed with joy. He chuckled and patted the commander on the back. "I know you are always formal around the other members of my family, but you don't need to do it around me," he kindly explained, a smile on his face the entire time.

The commander nodded and smiled. "Of course Darren, my apologies. What is it you require?"

"My father wishes to know the status of the troops."

"They are in top quality si-" the commander stopped himself, "-uh, Darren. They are ready to march on his command."

Darren smiled and stepped back, looking at the other commanders who smiled and nodded in agreement. "Excellent, I'll inform my father at once." Darren gave one last smile and turned. Casually he made his way to a door, which led into a small storage room. Making his way around some boxes he entered another door, this one taking him inside the castle hallway. It only led one way, and he followed. The door at the end opened into a large hall. Standing just before the thrown at the back, Darren entered through a door just to the left of it, stood two older gentlemen. Posted at the door Darren entered and another door straight ahead and passed the two men, were guards. The hall led to a large door, which led into the courtyard. This was the throne room of

Highever castle. As he approached, the two men turned their attention to him. "Greetings pup, I didn't think you'd arrive so soon," one of the men, who was in clean yellow clothing, greeted. His voice was, like Darren's, suave and calm. He had a light beard and, like his short hair, it was a light grey. He turned to the other man, who had a goatee and grey hair as well, though his face was thin compared to the bulk of the speaker. "Howe, you remember my son Darren?"

Howe, as the man was called, "Of course I do Bryce," he informed him as he turned his gaze to Darren. "He is certainly becoming a fine young man. Next time I should bring my daughter Delilah, she speaks highly of your prowess as a warrior."

Darren raised a brow. "Oh? Last we met we were quite younger."

Howe chuckled slightly. "Indeed you were, yet still you captivated her with your sword play."

Darren shrugged it off with a smile and turned his gaze to his father. "The troops are ready to march on your command father. Is there anything else you need?"

"Very good," Bryce nodded. "We will march as soon as Howe's men arrive."

"With all due respect," Howe interrupted, "You need not wait on me. The King requires us as soon as we are able. Waiting about isn't a good idea I think."

Bryce shrugged. "Perhaps I can send Fergus ahead of me…" he trailed off. Shaking his head he turned back to Darren, who stood with his arms crossed and head cocked to the side slightly. "At any rate, yes, Pup, there is one other order of business." Bryce turned to a guard that stood at the door. "Bring Duncan in." The guard saluted him and walked out of the room.

For a moment silence washed over until, after minutes of waiting, a man, Duncan as he was called, entered. He had silver plated armor, which had a strange symbol on the chest plate, and robe like bottoms. Though the robes didn't hide the heavy boots he wore either. As he approached the three men, Darren stood up straight and examined him. Jet black hair was slicked back and put into a pony tail, and his face had a few scars that were easily visible. One, which particularly raised Darren's interest was one deep cut just beneath his left eye.

"Darren, Howe," Bryce introduced, "This is Duncan, he is a Grey Warden here looking for potential recruits. I believe he has his eyes on Ser Gilmore."

Darren nodded his head with astonishment at the sight of a Grey Warden before him. He had heard the stories and legends of their order- how they were the ones who were destined to destroy the darkspawn and end any Blight, though he never thought of meeting one. Howe was equally as surprised, as one could tell by his shift in stance as he started leaning back slightly. "If I could be so bold," Duncan said, motioning towards Darren, "I would say your son is a candidate as well." His voice was that of a young and wise man, which gave a slightly eerie feeling for some odd reason.

Bryce stepped slightly in front of Darren and folded his arms. "As flattered as I am, this _**is**_ my son we are talking about."

Darren smirked as his father _defended_ him. "I'm not ready for that sort of fun yet," he chimed in.

Bryce stood back in his place. "Unless you plan to invoke the right of transcription…" he stated, ignoring Darren's sarcastic remark.

"No, of course not," Duncan nodded calmly. "I did not come here to break apart families."

Bryce gave him a warm and thankful smile before turning his gaze back to Darren. "While your brother and I are gone I am putting you in charge of the castle."

Darren nodded. "Of course father."

"Very good, see to it that Duncan is taken care of while I am gone, yes?" Darren nodded and Bryce smiled. "Well then, go and inform your brother that he is to leave before me. I shall wait till the sun rises to begin my march."

"Alright then," Darren stated. He stepped back slightly and turned his gaze to Howe. "It was a pleasure to see you again Howe." Howe gave a warm smile and nod.

He saluted Duncan who raised his hands slightly in protest. "No need for such formalities," he informed him. "I am a guest in your halls, not your commander."

Darren shrugged. "Not every day I get to salute a Grey Warden," he chuckled, "Might as well do it now."

He moved past the three and made his way out the door and into the roofless hall. He looked up to see the clear blue sky. The air was clean and refreshing after standing in the hall choking down formal language. Darren was a warrior at heart but a leader when he needed to be. As he started walking along the cobblestone pathway he got thinking- this was his first test as a leader. His father had never trusted him with this much power and he wasn't going to waste this chance away.

As he neared a corner a man walked around and nearly bumped into him. "Oh!" he slightly jumped, "I'm sorry my Lord." The man was in leather armor, like Darren, and had short red hair.

Darren shook his head at the title. "Come on Gilmore," he sighed, "You know what my name is."

Ser Gilmore nodded. "Right, sorry. I sometimes forget you aren't into formalities."

"Yes, well I have to find Fergus," Darren said, trying to start forward once more.

Ser Gilmore raised his hands to stop him. Darren stopped and leaned forward, waiting to see what he had to say. "Your hound is in the larder again and Nan is throwing a fit."

Darren chuckled. "Yep, sounds like Nan. Sounds like Chewie as well."

Gilmore shook his head. "Regardless, I have been tasked by your mother to not leave your side to you retrieve your hound."

Darren nodded. "Very well," he started walking down the hall Gilmore came from, "Let's head to the kitchen."

As the two men entered they saw an old woman yelling at the two elf servants. "Get that lousy dog out of my larder!"

The female elf ran her hands together nervously. "But mi lady, it will not let us near!"

"Don't be afraid of a hound," the old lady scuffed. She turned to see Darren and shook her head. "You!" she yelled. "You need to get your blasted hound out of there! He has scared these servants and won't let any of us work with it!"

Darren nodded. "Alright Nan, calm down please." He stepped forward and through the door into the larder, which had lots of crates and food scattered about. Standing in the center of the room was a large mabari war hound, dogs bred for combat and loyal to their one sole master for as long as they breathe. Darren smirked. "Chewie," he started,

"What are you doing in here?"

The dog, Chewie, turned around and bolted towards Darren. He jumped around his feet and licked his boots. Darren chuckled. "What is it boy?" Darren knelt down and started to hug and pet his hound. After Chewie licked his face he stood back up, wiping away the slobber. "Let's go pal."

He and Chewie walked out of the larder only to find Nan staring. "Your bloody hound must've been eating all the fresh meat we just got!"

Darren shook his head. "It's okay, he was just playing around." Darren reached into his pockets and pulled out five sovereigns. "Here," he extended his hand to Nan. "That should be enough to cover any damage he did."

Nan shook her head and sighed. "No, no thank you Darren. You are to kind to your old nanny."

"Well you raised me; you're like a second mother."

Nan smiled and gently grabbed his arm. "Don't be foolish," she stated kindly. "We each get one life. Don't go regretting."

Darren nodded and left the kitchen, Chewie right at his heel. They turned the corner and returned on the right path leading up towards the living chambers. As they turned the next corner, which was escalated upwards at a slight angle, Darren saw four individuals standing in the center rest area. He approached with a smile.

"Ah," one of the women turned to him. She was old but cleanly kept, with her grey hair in nice buns. She was in a long and elegant dress that looked quite expensive. She smiled wide. "It's my younger son Darren." Her eyes lowered to Chewie and she smirked. "I assume the situation in the kitchen has been resolved then?"

Darren nodded kindly. "It is indeed mother," he turned to the three others present. One was an older lady, like his mother. However her hair was messy and not as kept. Beside her was a young man, roughly the same age as Darren it appeared. His face was clean and hair was shaven mostly off. Finally there was a young girl, who was a bit shorter than the others and she wore a petite dress that fell just above her ankles. "I didn't know we had other guests," he stated as he stood straight up in respect.

His mother smiled. "Yes," she turned to the three. "You remember Lady Landra? Bann Loren's wife?"

"I believe we last met at your mother's spring salon," Lady Landra nodded in.

Darren nodded with a smile. "Of course my lady, it is wonderful to see you again."

She smiled and turned to his mother. "My, what a kind gentlemen he has grown to be. I remember seeing a few young girls shamelessly flirting with you." Lady Landra turned to the boy. "You remember by son, Dairren? I believe you two sparred in the last tourney."

Dairren chuckled. "You beat me pretty bad as I remember it."

"Don't be modest," Darren chuckled back. "You fought well enough."

Dairren smiled and Lady Landra turned her attention to the young girl. "And this is my lady in waiting, Iona." Iona stood there, head lowered slightly. She seemed distanced from the conversation, as if trying to avoid attention to herself. "Do say something dear," Landra lightly tapped her shoulder.

The young girl looked up at Darren and gave a small smile. "It is an honor my lord," she half spoke, "I have heard so many things about you.

"Don't look now Eleanor," Landra said, turning to Darren's mother, "But I do believe the girl has a crush on your lad."

Iona lowered her head again and sighed. "Hush Landra, you'll turn the poor thing scarlet."

Darren also shook his head. "I'd rather not have love forced on me," he spoke, still keeping his calm voice about him.

Eleanor shook her head. "It is alright," she stated, "No one is forcing anything." She turned to Landra and nodded with a smile. "Landra is just joking about." The lady nodded her head in confirmation and Darren shrugged it off. "You must be exhausted from all the traveling Landra, why not retire to your room till supper?"

She nodded. "Yes, I believe now is the time. She turned to Dairren and Iona, "I shall see you tonight then."

The two nodded. "We shall retire to the study for now," Dairren said. The three said their goodbyes to Darren and walked off to enjoy the rest of their days.

Darren watched as they walked off and abandoned his straight stance for folded arms and leaning back casually. "Royalty," he mused, "Annoying."

He turned to meet his mother's eyes. "Now hush, you had it too."

"I wasn't spoiled though."

"Such a bad thing?" Darren shrugged. "Well at any rate you should go and see your brother while you have the chance."

Darren nodded and started off towards the living chambers, just up one more pathway at a door. But as he started walking he felt a hand wrap around his arm. He turned to face his mother. "You know I love you right?"

"I know," he replied. "I love you too."


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II  
** **The Circle Mage**

* * *

Lake Calenhad was a peaceful rest stop for travelers. The moonlight softly reflected over the still water, glass like as most described it. At the north banks sat a small inn, The Spoiled Princess, and the docks which housed a few small boats. Standing guard at these docks were two guards in silver armor, a symbol of a flaming sword on the breastplate. The main reason anyone came to Lake Calenhad was the most obvious, at the center of the lake, sitting on a small island, was a tall white tower. It stretched to be around thirty stories tall, reaching towards the pale midnight sky.

The Circle of Magi was where all mages were sent. To learn and master their abilities as most would say. However many others believed it to be a curse to have magical blood, as the Templars were swift in protecting the world from the demons of the Fade and would use extreme measures to ensure the safety of everyone. Most everyone apart of the Circle never saw the daylight, only through windows at least. They never traveled outside, not even exploring the small island the tower was located on. Though most didn't want to venture outside, as they were told of the cruel lives mages on the outside led; outlaws who were feared and hunted for sport. A dark world was all they thought of. Most, at least.

The Circle Tower was large on the inside like the exterior. Large halls and plenty of rooms, all filled with mages who studied and tested their magical knowledge. On the bottom floor were the living chambers. Most all the mages were in one large room that was a massive wrap around of the first floor. They didn't care much for gender or race, as they were all together and were all family.

A young female woman sat with her knees to her chest, a book in her hand. Her shoulder length hair fell just in front of her eyes as she stared down at the book, which was bound with old leather and had dark tinted pages. She raised one of her hands and lightly tucked her silver hair behind her ears. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed a figure approaching. She sat up, legs crossed, and placed the book beside her on the bed. Turning her head she smirked as she realized who it was.

"How are you Jade?" he asked. His hair was long, but was kept in a ponytail, and his skin was fair. He made Jade stand out, what with her being slightly pale.

She threw her legs over her bed and leaned back a bit. "I'm fine, why do you ask?"

The man shrugged and sat beside her. "Maybe because my love is about to undergo the Harrowing. Tends to get peoples nerves on the line."

She chuckled. "Hush now Jowan," she leaned in and gave him a neat kiss on the lips, which caused a large smile to appear on his face.

"You know we are forbidden to love…" he trailed off.

"So?" Jade asked. She stood and washed her hands over robes, straightening them out to look somewhat neat and clean. "Since when did I actually follow the rules?"

Jowan stood and sighed. "I know, I know." He started walking down the large living hall and Jade trailed up beside him. "You shouldn't be so reckless, you could get us killed if we are caught."

Jade shrugged. "Death would be better over this damned tower any day."

"Is it now?" a deep and commanding voice asked. Jade cursed under her breath as her and Jowan stopped in their tracks. "Perhaps we can arrange that."

The two turned to see a older man in Templar armor, though he had a red robe cover his legs. "Of course I didn't mean that Knight-Commander Greagoir," Jade quickly retorted. "I was just letting off some steam, before the Harrowing."

The old Knight-Commander stepped towards the two, arms crossed and a gruff look on his face. He raised his hand and scratched his thick white beard and shook his head. "Letting off steam causes one to lose their guard," he stated, "That could lead to demons flooding through into our realm."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Come on," she playfully started, "First Enchanter Irving has faith in me. I won't let any demons through."

Greagoir shook his head. "That is not enough to boost my confidence in you. You have one hour to report to the Harrowing Chamber, do not be late." He turned and started to walk away but stopped and sighed. Slightly turning he eyed the pair. "Prove me wrong, may the Maker guide you in your trial." Before Jade, who was clearly surprised by his wish, could reply the Knight-Commander left their sight.

She turned to Jowan and smirked. "Maybe he means it?"

"I doubt it," he sighed. "He sees you as a threat, what with your dreams of leaving the tower and all that."

Jade leaned in and gave him one last kiss. "I'll prove him wrong one day."

She turned and started making her way down the hall. Jowan shook his head. "One day…" he whispered to himself.

Jade didn't waste anytime, she moved down the halls with a determined look on her face. She knew what was about to happen, what she was going to face. The Harrowing would be her first test as a mage and her first step to breaking out of this tower. It dawned on her as she approached the two massive doors that led to the Harrowing Chamber that, if she failed, she would be killed. If she failed everything thus far would have been for nothing. Nothing but death, a knife to her heart and stopped at the doors for a moment. Could she do this? Could she actually confront what waited beyond? She closed her eyes as she pressed the doors open.

She suddenly understood why this was the Harrowing Chamber; the room was a massive circular room with a ceiling that reached far above the ground. She could swear she heard her footsteps echo as she walked towards the center of the room. Knight-Commander Greagoir stood waiting, with his hands at his side ready to grab his silver longsword.

Beside him was another old man with a full white beard and dark blue robes. "Jade, it is truly good to see you," he greeted her with a warm smile.

Jade smiled and slightly bowed to him. "First Enchanter," she greeted. "A pleasure to be here."

The Knight-Commander stepped forward. "Your magic is a gift, but it is also a curse," he stated. "The Harrowing is the test to see whether you are truly ready to begin your training as a mage within the Circle of Magi. I warn you, as I did several weeks ago when this was decided, that you may perish if you fail."

"This will be unlike anything you have studied Jade, I pray to the Maker you are ready," Irving stated right after Greagoir finished speaking.

Jade looked around the room but didn't find much, they were the only three in the room and there seemed to be no means of testing magical ability. "What exactly is the Harrowing? You never told me, nor any of the others, what it is."

"And with good reason," Irving nodded. His voice was calm yet carried wisdom with it. "The Harrowing is a ritual that sends one into the Fade," he explained, "You will go there and face a demon."

"What?" Jade asked in almost a yell. "A demon? You want me to kill a demon?"

"It is what proves whether you are loyal to the Circle or not," the Knight-Commander spoke. "It is a short test but it is important for us all. Are you ready?"

Jade hesitated for a moment. "Ye- yes."

Irving nodded and moved towards her. "Close your eyes." Jade did so. Suddenly she could feel something tingling around her body. "May the Maker grant you strength to see this through," Irving said, his voice becoming distant. Suddenly Jade was thrown off her feet, though she couldn't open her eyes. With nothing but blackness before her, she felt herself falling. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she quickly looked around, worried as to what had just happened.

She was no longer in the Harrowing Chamber. She was on a island, floating amongst hundreds of others. Her vision was slightly blurred, she put her hand to her head and grasped it as she suddenly got a headache as well. "What's happening… Where am I?" she questioned out loud. She looked around and found a small path. Slowly she followed it.

As she did her vision slowly started to return. This place was so strange. It was light yet it gave a dark presence, the likes of which she had never felt before. Suddenly she saw something scurrying through some bushes to the left of the path. She stumbled back, slightly startled. She stopped and eyed the bushes, as well as the small area around them. She kept moving.

The path led to nowhere and she cursed under her breath. Turning she fell backwards in fear, as the sudden appearance of a man startled her. "Don't be afraid!" he yelled. "Please, I didn't mean to scare you." His voice was young and nervous, something Jade didn't like.

"Who are you?" she asked as she stood up.

"My name? I…" he trailed off, staring at the ground with a look of sorrow upon his face, "...I do not remember." Jade looked at him with confusion. "I just go by Mouse," he explained. "I've been here a long time. See I failed my Harrowing and now I'm stuck here."

The confusion left Jade's face but was replaced by utter fear. "You.. you failed? And now you're stuck here?" she asked. Mouse nodded in confirmation. "Why? What happened?"

He shrugged. "Well I obviously failed to defeat the demon. However when I failed he escaped into my body. The Templars don't like that so they destroyed it. Now, without a physical body to possess, I'm stuck here."

Jade sighed and grew nervous. She was doubtful coming into this that she would make it out. But now, seeing Mouse trapped, she was not only doubtful but scared. If she failed she would be stuck here forever in the realm of demons and nightmares. She looked past Mouse to see a strange purple substance. "What's that?"

Mouse turned to face what she was talking about and nodded towards it. "That be a portal," he explained. "Takes you right to the demon."

Jade shook her head. "How am I supposed to fight a demon without any means of casting spells?"

Mouse looked down a moment before turning his gaze back to her. "You can have my staff," he said. He walked over to the bushes and leaned down. Brushing them aside a staff of wood was revealed. He grabbed it in one hand and returned to Jade. "It's a staff of cold, casts decent enough to harm someone."

Jade examined it and nodded as she took it in her hand. "Why didn't you defeat the demon then?" she asked. She realized it sounded a bit harsh and bit her tongue. "Sorry, that was…"

"No do not apologize," Mouse sighed. "I failed, that's that. I've spent some time enchanting it with what lyrium I can find about, as well as some other enchanting materials."

Jade nodded and started towards the portal. "I'll be back," she stated, "I got a demon to kill." Jade moved towards the purple substance and reached out to touch it. Just as her fingertips passed through she was sucked forward and fell onto the ground. The portal had taken her somewhere else in the Fade.

As she stood she heard whispers. Thousands of whispers, of children it sounded like, filled her mind. It almost hurt there were so many. She looked ahead to see a large fiery figure, arched forward and two massive claws accompanying it. "You come here to kill me?" it spoke in a deep and dark voice. "You will fail."

"Prideful?" she taunted. "You are only here because someone gave you the power to be here. I'm here to destroy that power."

The demon gave a sinister laugh in reply. Jade clenched the staff tightly in her right hand. She launched her body forward, bringing the head of the staff to her front. As she did a bolt of frozen ice appear and shot itself towards the fiery demon. It plunged into his fiery skin and caused him to groan slightly. The demon start sprinting towards her. She didn't flinch. As he came within striking distance she slammed the bottom of the staff to the ground, causing ice spikes to fly out of the ground in front of her. The demon didn't have enough time to stop. Crashing into the ice it exploded as the demon screamed in agony. Jade flew backwards and hit the wall from the explosion.

Rubbing the back of her head in pain she slowly stood up, using the staff as support. She looked up only to have her neck in the hands of a fiery demon. She choked and tried to scream as his hands burned her neck. He tossed her to the open, where he was before he charged. She coughed and struggled to stand from the sudden attack. She suddenly felt three sharp stings rip across her back, as if three daggers ripped at her. She cried out in pain only to be kicked in the stomach. Now on her back she opened her eyes, which were watering, to see the demon standing over her. "You lost, as I said." Jade started laughing. He looked at her confused. "Why do you laugh human?" he demanded to know.

"Because you started talking, now I won." He looked at her confused. She grabbed the staff beside her and pushed it up into his chest. He moaned for a moment but didn't think anything of it. Jade smirked and slightly jabbed it forward, activating the magical abilities within the staff.

Suddenly the demon cried in pain. She smirked and pressed it into his chest which started turning blue. He continued to scream and Jade ignored him. Moments later Jade completely froze the demon. Standing up beside the frozen demon she laughed. She threw a punch and the demon shattered into millions of pieces, dying.

She heard footsteps behind her and found Mouse running towards her. "You did it! You actually beat the demon!" he announced in joy. "You truly are no longer an apprentice!"

Jade smirked with pride. "Indeed, I had no doubt I'd win." She was lying of course. She looked around. "Now, how do I get out of here?"

"I can cast a spell to get you out." Jade nodded for him to do it but he frowned. "I… have a favor to ask."

Jade's brow raised and she was cautious a moment. "What do you need?"

Mouse swallowed and shook his head. "I… I want to leave this place with you. If you let me, I can use your body as a vessel to…"

"You're the demon," Jade cut him off. "You are a demon trying to possess my body. You used that other fiery demon as a illusion while the real test was you."

Mouse smirked. "You are smart human," he spoke, his voice suddenly deep and dark like the fiery demon moments before. "You have completed the Harrowing. Return to your realm, rejoice, and pray you never meet me here again."

Before Jade could say anything the demon raised its hand towards her and her vision went dark.

Jade's eyes slowly opened. As she tried to sit up she found it hard, her head was heavy and fell backwards onto the pillow. After a moment of breathing she tried again. Slowly she sat up, finding herself back in her bed. As her legs fell off the bed and onto the floor she saw Jowan approaching. "You're awake!" he said excitedly, "Thank the Maker. You were out for four hours."

"Four hours?" Jade asked as she looked to the floor confused. She slowly stood up only to fall forwards. Jowan quickly leaped forward and helped her stand. Her legs were wobbly and she was having troubles.

Jowan had a worried look as he helped her sit back down on the bed. "What did they do? What was it exactly?"

Jade knew the rules; no one could know what the Harrowing was exactly. All an apprentice was told was that it would be a test of will and to test ones ability to control themselves. The actual test was a mystery. Jade knew the reason now; telling an apprentice they would have to face a demon is a terrifying thought. Jade felt the urge to tell him what had happened though she held her tongue. She didn't know why but something was stopping her from spilling all. "I..." she struggled, "...I can't tell you."

Jowan was caught off guard. Jade was a trouble maker, a rebel without a cause. Why would she suddenly be so cautious to cause trouble? Jowan's face grew with worry, his eyes examining every inch of her to see if she was physically abused though he saw no signs of it. Jowan sighed. "Well I guess I can understand why," he stated. "After all, it is a very important event and all. Well, First Enchanter Irving requests your presence in his quarters."

"Alright," Jade nodded. She stared at the floor for a moment and slowly stood up. As she did she almost fell forward again but pushed Jowan aside slightly when he tried to help her. She struggled and finally stood fine, back straight. She started walking forward through the living chambers and out into the hallway. As she did she was congratulated by all the other apprentices. She ignored them.

First Enchanter Irving's quarters were on the third floor, just below the Harrowing Chamber. This is where all the senior mages were as well as top ranking Templars. As she entered through his door she immediately noticed a strange man with a black ponytail. She couldn't see his face but could tell he wasn't off the Templars due to the lacking of a official Templar shield and short sword. Though she might be wrong.

Irving was sitting at his desk and looked past the soldier to Jade. He gave her a warm smile and waved for her to enter. The soldier turned and made room for Jade to also stand before the First Enchanter's desk. Irving stood and walked around his desk to give Jade a hug. "Congratulations my dear," he said as they broke apart. "Welcome to The Circle." He turned and bent down to open a long chest that sat beside his desk. He stood up with robes in his hand, which were folded neatly, and a staff that was smoothed wood at the bottom and the top branched out into three separate sharp ends. Jade took them in her hand. "Your new robes and a staff."

"Thank you First Enchanter," Jade responded.

"Please," he started, "Go change and return here. We have much to discuss."

The robes felt strange to her. Not that they weren't comfortable, in fact they were cozier than her old apprentice robes. Though that's what threw her off; these weren't apprentice robes. Instead she was a mage now, no longer being restricted to the one floor of the tower and she could now, really, begin her training. She walked back into Irving's office to find him and the soldier still standing.

Irving smiled at her once more. "Jade, I want you to meet Duncan," he said as he turned his gaze to the soldier. "He is a Grey Warden looking for recruits against the Fifth Blight."

Jade nodded to Duncan with a smile. "A pleasure to meet you." She heard stories of the Grey Wardens. She spent a summer reading about their history- individuals from all walks of life coming together for one purpose; to save the world. She didn't enjoy the bravado they were given and didn't think they were all that special. Sure, they were the only ones who could end a Blight but why? It was something that Jade always wondered. If she was powerful why couldn't she slay the fabled Archdemon and end the Blight?

"The First Enchanter tells me you are quite the mage," Duncan said, snapping Jade back from her thoughts on the Grey Wardens. Jade shrugged. She didn't have much to say at the moment so she didn't say anything. Better safe then sorry. "Given your circumstances however, I don't think recruiting you would be wise."

Jade shook her head slightly and cocked a eye brow. "My circumstances?"

"You just finished your apprenticeship," Irving cut in calmly. "I wouldn't send a new mage into a war."

Jade vaguely understood what he meant and took a bit of offense to it. She knew what she was capable of. Irving may be the most powerful mage in the tower but that didn't mean he was always right, and Jade knew she could do whatever she wished if she tried hard enough. "I suppose," she pondered. "Is this why you wanted to see me First Enchanter?"

Irving shook his head. "Not entirely." He walked back around his desk and sat down. "I have a urgent matter that I must have you look into."

"Why me?" Jade asked. "I am a newly appointed mage, why send me to do this task?" she asked with a small hint of sarcasm.

"It is a matter regarding your friend Jowan," he said, ignoring her sarcastic remark. Suddenly Jade's heart skipped a beat. She grey nervous, not knowing if Irving knew the two were secretly together or if Jowan had actually done something wrong enough to gain his attention. "We believe he is plotting to escape the tower. You being a friend of his I want you to investigate it."

Jade remained calm on the outside, she didn't want to gain any more eyes on them. She nodded slowly. "Yes, of course," she spoke trying to keep calm.

"Report anything you find to me," Irving said. "Dismissed."

Jade left the room and started making her way down the hallway. About half way to the stairwell she starting choking down tears at the realization that her and Jowan could be discovered and killed for there secret romance. But more so she cried at the thought of Jowan getting involved in something dark.

As she entered the living quarters she hard a whisper. "Jade..." She looked around to find no one near her. Just as she started walking ahead it came again. "...Jade..." She turned and saw a figure quickly hide behind a nearby bookshelf. She grew nervous and approached.

She sighed with relief at the sight of Jowan. "Jowan," she whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Listen..." he whispered. His head lowered and he started to run his fingers together in panic. "...I think I've found a way to escape..." Jade didn't reply and simply nodded. A piece of her started to break on the inside; Jowan really was planning this. "...I want you to come with me, so we can be together and not worry about this damned tower anymore."

Jade thought for a moment. Irving knew and that meant that Greagoir most likely knew as well. As of now the odds were against them, since the two leaders of the Circle knew of this plan and that meant spies and Templars waiting to strike from the shadows. But... Jade sighed. "What's the plan?" she whispered. She wanted to leave, indeed. She always knew the dangers it held. However she also knew this could be it, her one time chance at freedom.

Jowan smiled. "In order to leave we must break our Phylactery." Jade nodded. She knew what it was, a small vial filled with the blood of a mage. It was used to track down mages who became apostates. If one destroyed it, however, they wouldn't be able to track them. "The Phylactery Chamber is in the basement. In order to get in we need a fire rod to break the spell that blocks the door."

"How do we get that?"

"You can request it from the stockroom," Jowan explained, "I would but I can't access that floor as I'm still an apprentice."

Jade nodded. "Alright," she started, "So I get the rod and meet you in the basement?"

Jowan nodded. "Yes, that should do it."

Jade leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll meet you there."

"Good luck."

The stockroom was controlled by a tranquil by the name of Owain. Jade knew that tranquils couldn't be persuaded, as they were mages that had their connection to the Fade severed and, due to the lack of dreams and magical connection, loose all emotions. So she learned from him that a Senior Enchanter had to sign off saying she could access the stockroom for the fire rod. It proved to be quite an annoying task. Senior Enchanter Leorah said she'd sign it if Jade cleared out all the spiders in the Storage Caves, Jade decided to seek another Senior as she feared spiders greatly. Senior Enchanter Torrin was in the library and declined to sign unless Jade could procure a detailed paper as to why she needed it, she had no time to do that. Finally she was able to convince Senior Enchanter Sweeney to sign, convincing him that she was indeed writing a research paper on the magic the rod used.

As night fell, and all the others started making there ways to sleep, Jade made her way to the entrance of the basement. The guards were suspicious but she convinced them that the Senior Enchanter had granted her permission to enter. The basement had one main hallway which she followed, finding Jowan standing at a door at the end. "You got the rod!" Jowan said, eyeing the magical rod that was in her hand.

"Indeed," Jade said. She moved forward and pressed the rod against the door which sparked and the two fell backwards. Standing the door was open. The two smirked and entered. However the statues, one at each four corners, came to life and drew swords ready to attack. The two pressed their backs to each other and sighed. "Guardians," Jade informed him, "I forgot about them."

"I can reach the Phylactery vials and you can..."

"No," Jade cut him off. "I'll get them." She started sprinting towards the stairs which led to the Phylactery vials. The guardian near the stairs threw it's sword sideways and towards her head. She fell down backwards and quickly drew her staff from her back. Thrusting it up into his arm she cast a small lightning spell, causing the guardian to stumble backwards. As it was temporarily stunned she run up the stairs and found all the vials. She smirked. She found her and took it in one hand and used the other hand to search for Jowan's. Upon finding the two she marveled at them. She threw her Phylactery to the floor and watched as it shattered, her blood spilling everywhere. Suddenly it became a dark shadow and vanished. "I'm free..." she whispered to herself. She looked at Jowan's and hesitated. Jowan walked up behind her. "Is that one mine?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, it's mine." She turned and placed it in her pocket. "I'm going to take it with me."

Jowan shook his head. "What? Why?" he asked in almost a yell.

"I might need it."

Before Jowan could say anything else Jade stepped forward and kissed him. "You're free my love."

Jowan nodded and sighed after. He gently held her face in his hand. "But what about you?"

"The First Enchanter had me do a task and I did. I'm going to be recruited for the Grey Wardens," she lied to him. "I'll be out of here, right behind you."

He smiled. "This is great!" He kissed her and the two hugged. Jade smirked behind his back. As they broke apart Jowan stepped back a bit. "I suppose I should be off then. I'll see you soon my love?"

Jade nodded and Jowan gave a final smile before turning and leaving. Jade reached into her pocket and pulled out Jowan's Phylactery. "Indeed you shall..."


End file.
